


Bedtime stories

by 365paperdolls



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (Movies)
Genre: Gen, jumanji:the next level
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: Alex tells his daughter about his adventures in Jumanji.
Relationships: Alex Vreeke & Bethany Vreeke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Bedtime stories

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoilers for Jumanji: the next level.

"Dad, can you please tell me another Jumanji story?"

Alex pauses briefly. He was caught off-guard by the mention of Jumanji mere hours after he'd been there. 

"Our story begins with a new hero Ming who believes she can be a hero on her own. Her quest is to retrieve the Falcon's Heart which has been stolen by Jurgen the Brutal."

"Wow is it an actual Falcon's heart?" Bethany is clearly engrossed.

"No, it's a necklace." 

"Oh."

"A magical necklace."

"That's better. Is Shelly and their team going to help her?"

"Of course, Ming is their friend and they are going to save her even though she's run off and distanced herself from them but first-"

Whilst Jumanji had caused his pain, he found relief in getting to tell his daughter the stories of his adventures there.

"Dad can you hear those drums?"


End file.
